


Les Flammes du Phénix

by Zerikya



Category: One Piece
Genre: Anal Sex, BDSM, Choking, Dom/sub, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rope Bondage
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-18 03:49:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21921301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zerikya/pseuds/Zerikya
Summary: Marco tire Ace d'une très mauvaise situation.Et ensuite, eh bien, pas besoin de faire un dessin.(Je suis terriblement mauvaise en résumés)
Relationships: Fushichou Marco | Phoenix Marco/Portgas D. Ace, Kurohige | Blackbeard | Marshall D. Teach & Portgas D. Ace
Kudos: 15





	Les Flammes du Phénix

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [The Phoenix's Flames](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21921106) by [Zerikya](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zerikya/pseuds/Zerikya)



> Bonjour à tous.tes!  
> Ceci est un cadeau dans le cadre d'un Secret Santa, pour une amie très importante à mes yeux. Coucou Mar ! J'espère que ça te plaît !  
> (jesuisdésoléecestsimauvaisjesperequecatembetepastiensprendcestlapreuvedemonamourpourtoi)  
> Une traduction en anglais est disponible, faite par bibi herself, si ça vous intéresse.  
> J'écris des OS's bien plus longs d'habitude, mais que puis-je dire, j'suis EPUISEE SA RACE  
> [yeets le bidule et part se cacher dans une poubelle]

La nuit était tombée depuis bien longtemps déjà. Le ciel noir se confondait avec la mer scintillante sur laquelle voguait tranquillement le navire de Barbe Blanche, sans se soucier du reste du monde. La plupart des pirates dormaient déjà à poings fermés, épuisés par une énième dure journée. Ace, lui, ne dormait pas. Il réfléchissait.

Assis sur le pont du navire, adossé au bastingage, il songeait les yeux ouverts, la tête serrée entre ses genoux. Il avait froid, mais il s’en fichait éperdument. Cela ne comptait pas – ne comptait plus. Encore une fois aujourd’hui, il avait essayé de tuer le capitaine de ce navire, et encore une fois, il avait échoué. Encore une fois, il avait essuyé les moqueries et les soupirs désespérés des pirates, tout en préparant déjà son prochain coup.

Il ne comptait plus les jours, ni les tentatives. Tout ce qu’Ace savait, c’est qu’il voulait que quelque chose _change_ , sans savoir quoi, ni même comment faire.

Des pas sur les planches du navire le firent redresser la tête, arraché à ses pensées. Quelqu’un approchait.

\- Eh, les gars, on dirait bien qu’on a trouvé de quoi s’amuser !

Il faisait trop sombre pour distinguer quoi que ce soit, mais Ace aurait pu reconnaître cette voix entre mille. Depuis qu’il était arrivé ici, ce type lui fichait les jetons.

\- Teach, marmonna-t-il, autant en guise d’accueil que pour montrer qu’il était bien réveillé.

Il distinguait trois personnes. Teach, le plus grand d’entre elles, ainsi que deux hommes, plus petits, dont il ne se rappelait que très vaguement.

\- Ace, moussaillon ! Qu’est-ce que tu fais sur le pont, tout seul ?

La voix grinçante de Barbe Noire avait le don de rendre Ace fou de rage. Ce dernier serra les poings, déjà irrité.

\- Rien qui te regarde. Fous le camp, laisse-moi tranquille.

\- Mais enfin, Ace… (Barbe Noire s’assit à sa droite, provoquant un frisson tout le long de la colonne vertébrale du jeune homme, envahi de nausée) On ne va quand même pas te laisser là, tout seul, triste à en mourir. Tu ne voudrais pas d’un peu de compagnie ?

La raillerie était palpable, et Ace enfonça les ongles dans la paume de ses mains.

\- Casse-toi, j’t’ai dit. J’veux pas de ta compagnie de merde.

\- Vous avez entendu ça, les mecs ? Môssieur ne veut pas de la compagnie de Barbe Noire…

Ace se resserra sur lui-même. Il voulait juste qu’on lui foute la paix. Ça n’avait rien de compliqué, pourtant. Merde, à la fin !

\- Ouais, on a bien entendu. Ce gosse ne se rend même pas compte de la chance qu’il a…

L’un des deux hommes s’avança vers Ace, tendant la main vers lui. Le jeune homme vit rouge. Il se leva d’un bond, balayant la main qui menaçait de le toucher, s’oubliant momentanément.

\- _Laissez-moi tranquille !_

Un rire résonna dans les ténèbres. Ace écarquilla les yeux, soudain aveugle.

\- Mais c’est qu’il est mignon, quand il s’énerve…

\- Je te l’avais bien dit !

\- Calmez-vous, les gars, il est à moi.

\- Oh, allez, Teach, partage un peu !

\- Après. Je veux l’avoir en premier.

Des mains se saisirent de lui, et enfin, il recouvra la vue. Les bras bloqués dans son dos par un des sbires de Barbe Noire, l’autre lui tenant les cheveux d’une poigne de fer, il grogna, se débattant sauvagement.

\- Regardez-le, on dirait un animal pris au piège.

Ace se focalisa sur la silhouette imposante de Barbe Noire face à lui, s’appliquant à déverser toute sa haine dans un regard terrible.

Teach se pencha en avant, ajustant sa taille pour parvenir à la hauteur du jeune homme qui ne désirait qu’une chose – mordre Teach jusqu’au sang et défoncer le visage des deux autres à coups de poing bien placés.

\- Alors, gamin ? On fait moins le malin, maintenant, hm ?

\- Va crever ! Rugit Ace.

_Mais qu’est-ce qu’ils veulent, merde ?!_

Ace prit son élan pour lever le genou en direction des jambes légèrement écartées de Teach, mais il ne put rien en faire. L’homme gigantesque s’empara de son visage à une main seulement, l’asphyxiant presque, et força leurs regards à se rencontrer.

Ce ne fut que lorsque Ace parvint à regagner suffisamment de sang-froid qu’il put lire la faim dans les yeux de Teach. Son coeur tomba dans sa poitrine, et la nausée, revint, plus puissante, plus désespérée.

\- Tu n’as aucune idée de ce qui peut se passer sur un navire, hein ?

_Non, ne le dis pas_ , pensa Ace. _Si tu le dis…_

\- Tu es un nouvel arrivant, jeune, inexpérimenté… du sang frais pour nous tous.

_Ta gueule. Ta gueule._

Teach s’approcha de lui jusqu’à ce que leurs nez se touchent, jusqu’à ce qu’Ace pût sentir l’odeur nauséabonde que le grand homme dégageait.

\- Il est grand temps pour toi de découvrir la vraie vie.

Les sbires de Barbe Noire sentirent visiblement le garçon prendre de l’élan pour se débattre faiblement, car ils resserrèrent leur prise autour des bras d’Ace, et l’un d’entre eux passa un bras devant sa gorge, le tirant en arrière. Ace jura et se débattit en tous sens, en vain.

Quelque chose en lui avait ouvert la porte du désespoir le plus grand, le plus indomptable, et il ne parvenait plus à penser rationnellement.

Les quelques minutes qui suivirent ne furent guère plus qu’une lumière tournoyante de phare dans une nappe épaisse de brouillard – il se souvenait qu’on l’avait déshabillé, il se souvenait de la sensation poisseuse de mains inconnues sur sa peau, sur ses hanches et ses fesses. Il se souvenait ne pas être parvenu à crier, ni même à protester. Il se souvenait aussi être tombé au sol et que quelque chose de lourd l’y avait maintenu.

Mais surtout, par-dessus tout le reste, il se souvenait de Marco.

\- Bordel, mais qu’est-ce que vous foutez ?

Ace se figea, les yeux écarquillés, incapable de dire un mot. Le rire de Teach résonna au-dessus de lui, tout près de son oreille – le garçon grimaça.

\- Allez, Marco, on s’amuse juste un peu. Sois pas rabat-joie. Tu veux pas en profiter un peu aussi ?

Marco, bien campé sur ses jambes, s’avança jusqu’à Teach. Ace tourna vivement la tête, pris de honte, mais Marco ne le regarda jamais.

\- Barre-toi.

\- Hein ?

\- Tu m’as bien entendu, Teach. Retourne dans ton dortoir.

\- Mais…

- _Maintenant._

La terre trembla sous le corps d’Ace. Pendant ce qui lui sembla être un court instant, il ne vit rien, n’entendit rien, ne ressentit qu’une immense pression sur ses tempes, comme si quelqu’un pressait sa tête de part et d’autre, étouffant jusqu’à son cerveau.

Lorsqu’il reprit connaissance, il était seul, allongé sur les planches froides du bateau, Marco à quelques pas de lui.

Le Phénix tourna les talons et fit quelques pas pour s’éloigner du garçon – mais ce dernier n’allait pas le laisser partir comme ça.

\- Eh !

_Merde._ Sa voix tremblait.

\- Pourquoi t’as fait ça ? Reprit-il.

Marco s’arrêta et tourna légèrement la tête, mais pas assez pour que leurs regards se croisent. Le temps se figea autour d’eux, même la brise froide de la nuit sembla cesser d’exister pendant cette divine fraction de seconde.

\- Pourquoi ne l’aurais-je pas fait ?

*

\- Encore… s’il te plaît, encore…

Marco accéléra le rythme, noyant la cabine des gémissements de plus en plus forts d’Ace sous lui. Le garçon était beau, ainsi, nu devant lui, aussi vulnérable qu’un agneau, le regard perdu dans un océan de désir, le visage pacifié sous les coups de hanche du Phénix.

Cela faisait plus d’un an qu’ils s’amusaient ensemble, et Marco ne s’en lassait pas. Jamais il n’aurait pensé que ce garçon à forte tête aurait pu prendre un tel pied une fois soumis, les poignets liés et les jambes écartées de force, et une main autour de sa gorge.

Quoi que. Finalement, il ne désirait que ça, et il l’avait toujours montré. 

Un cri un peu plus fort que les autres dessina un sourire sur les lèvres de Marco, et celui-ci écarta davantage les fesses d’Ace de ses mains puissantes, s’enfonçant toujours plus loin.

\- T’adores ça, pas vrai ?

Il accompagna ses mots d’une fessée dont les échos résonnèrent contre les parois de leur cabine. Ace cria de douleur.

Putain, qu’il était bon.

\- Tu sais que si tu continues à crier, je vais devoir te bâillonner. Tu ne voudrais pas que l’on t’entende, tout de même ?

La façon dont Ace se mordit la lèvre et le regarda dans les yeux, les joues rouges d’un plaisir intense, faillit bien faire basculer Marco de l’autre côté de la faille, mais il se retint. Il n’en avait pas fini avec le petit insolent qui lui servait de jouet.

\- Qu’est-ce que t’attends, alors ? Tu sais très bien que j’vais pas me taire.

La gifle partit presque instantanément.

\- Tu disais ?

\- Je disais –

Une autre, plus puissante que la première. Cette fois-ci, Ace laissa échapper un gémissement. Marco cessa de bouger en lui, le laissant tremblant, les hanches se soulevant presque pour encourager le Phénix à continuer ses assauts.

\- … Si tu veux que je la ferme, il va falloir m’y obliger.

Ace planta un regard insolent dans celui, flamboyant, de Marco. Ce dernier sentait un feu s’allumer en lui, partant d’entre ses reins et remontant jusqu’à son visage, forçant sa mâchoire à se contracter et les muscles de son cou à se bander.

\- Tu l’auras voulu.

Brusquement, Ace se sentit voler. Marco, d’un mouvement habile mais brutal, le saisit par une épaule et le retourna, coinçant le brun sous lui, visage contre le matelas, fesses en l’air. Il ne put s’empêcher de les claquer de nouveau – elles étaient trop attirantes pour qu’il y parvienne, tendues à souhait, mais pas encore assez rouges à son goût – avant de s’en emparer et de se remettre à bouger, sourd aux plaintes étouffées d’Ace. Alors que ce dernier tentait de redresser la tête, Marco emmêla sans pitié ses doigts dans les cheveux bruns du jeune homme et le poussa de nouveau face contre le matelas. Ace roula des épaules, en vain.

Il était impuissant, à la merci totale de son aîné.

\- Ce serait bien que tu te rappelles qui commande, ici. Tu ne crois pas, Ace ? (Le jeune homme se débattit encore) Non, non, ne dis rien. Je ne t’ai pas donné la permission de répondre.

Le gémissement aigu mais bel et bien distinct qui lui parvint aux oreilles ne fit que lui confirmer davantage ce que Marco savait déjà – Ace adorait ça, il adorait être remis à sa place, être malmené jusqu’à s’oublier lui-même. Et le Phénix était plus qu’heureux de le pousser dans ses retranchements.

Il se souvenait encore de cette fois où il avait été alerté par des bruits de lutte sur le pont, il y avait quelques années de ça. Il n’avait pas été surpris de trouver Teach et ses deux larbins d’alors, toujours fourrés ensemble, toujours à chercher la bagarre et, comme ils aimaient le dire eux-mêmes, du « sang frais ». Mais vu le caractère d’Ace, il n’avait pas pensé que Teach s’en prendrait au jeune garçon.

Il avait hautement sous-estimé celui qu’on appelait de plus en plus Barbe Noire.

Il n’avait pas vu Ace en premier lieu, seulement un amas de personnes allongées sur les dures planches du bateau, se débattant pour faire on ne savait trop quoi. Et puis il avait entendu le son distinct du tissu qui se déchire, et il avait vu rouge.

Il s’était tellement mis en colère qu’il était quasiment certain d’avoir assommé Ace pendant un court instant avec son Fluide. Au final, ça n’avait pas été une mauvaise chose, puisque le garçon n’avait que peu de souvenirs de l’incident.

Il secoua la tête, se débarrassant des terribles images. Être parvenu à convaincre Ace de rester n’avait pas été une mince affaire, mais le garçon avait fini par plier, et ne s’était jamais retourné. Marco le voyait tous les jours un peu plus confiant sur ce bateau, comme s’il avait enfin trouvé sa place dans ce monde. Tendrement, il laissa les cheveux d’Ace pour caresser son corps, remontant lentement le long de la colonne vertébrale, s’attardant sur ses bras aux muscles bandés, tirant un peu sur les cordes qui liaient ses poignets, avant de s’abandonner sur la croupe divine du jeune homme. Perdu dans ses pensées, il ne s’était pas rendu compte qu’il ne bougeait plus.

\- Marco.

Le Phénix haussa un sourcil.

\- Oui ?

\- A quoi est-ce que tu penses ?

Marco sourit, découvrant ses dents.

-Je pense au fait que nous avons encore tout la nuit devant nous… et que je compte bien faire de toi tout ce qu’il me plaît.

Ace gémit d’une voix grave tout en roulant des hanches, invitant Marco à bouger davantage.

\- Ça me plaît.

_Bien sûr que ça te plaît_ , songea Marco. _Tu adores ça et tu en redemandes constamment._

\- Tu sembles bien avide, déclara le Phénix, en se penchant sur son compagnon, jusqu’à ce que ses lèvres soient à la portée d’une oreille rouge de désir. Tu ne changeras jamais, hm ? Tu restes la petite salope que je veux que tu sois.

Ace arqua le dos, une vague de désir le traversant de part en part, empêchant à grande peine un gémissement aigu de dépasser ses lèvres. Il se sentait bien. Si bien… il n’avait plus envie que d’une chose – se laisser aller totalement, se soumettre et s’oublier, empalé tel qu’il l’était, et ne plus penser qu’à une seule chose, le nom de Marco qu’il répéterait sans cesse, comme une ancre à laquelle se raccrocher alors qu’il se noyait et s’envolait.

Le Phénix, loin d’être aveugle, contempla la réaction d’Ace comme s’il avait sous les yeux une œuvre d’art, une peinture aux tons chauds, ses couleurs aussi rougeoyantes que les joues couvertes de tâches de rousseur du garçon. Il souhaitait l’avaler tout cru, et bien plus encore. Il voulait entendre la musique des cris de plaisir d’Ace, l’harmonie plus douce que l’océan de sa voix se perdant dans les aigus alors qu’il jouissait encore et encore jusqu’à ce qu’il n’en soit plus capable, et même alors, il continuerait, il continuerait toujours, l’épuisant jusqu’à la dernière goutte, jusqu’à ce qu’ils soient tous deux trop fatigués pour continuer et qu’ils se retrouvent dans les bras l’un de l’autre, haletants pour retrouver leur souffle, nus et brûlants.

Oh, qu’il avait hâte.

Impatient lui-même, il n’attendit plus, et se remit à bouger. 

**Author's Note:**

> Merci d'avoir lu !


End file.
